


Happy New Years!

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Underfell, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: It's the New Year, and Sans is excited to share it with his precious soul mate...





	Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: N/A

Sans tossed the can of beer into the wastebasket next to the door. He could hear the loud booms of fireworks outside, the excited chatter of people, and the beat of music that begged anyone that could hear to dance. His red eyelights shifted from the basket, and over to the human that was laying in the bed next to him. Their breathing was shallow, their eyes shut, and their body so very still. He laid on his side, and curled a hand through their thinning hair. “hey, they just announced it. it’s the new year. ya made it, doll.” 

“...”

He gave a low laugh, something that had always caused his human to shiver and get closer to him. “makes it twenty years now, huh? or is it more than that? ya know i’m a numbskull when it comes to keepin’ up with that sorta thing.” 

It was twenty five, but he wanted to hear them scold him. Tell him that he was so forgetful, or that he had to go buy a calender and actually write things in it instead of ogling the half naked human males. 

He lapped at his fangs, and slowly his hand drifted from their hair down to their cheek. Their skin was so cold now, and so thin he could rip it off if he so much as twitched wrong. “hey, ya hear ‘bout boss ‘nd muffet’s kid? they decided to go to college. yeah, gettin’ a degree in business so they can take over their mom’s shop. kid’s too sweet to run a mafia, huh? boss is proud of them though. won’t shut up ‘bout it.” 

Oh, he could hear them now. Telling him that he had to be more sensitive, and that not every person in the world could just brush off thing the way he could. That not everyone was a perpetual jackass that needed to be smacked sometimes. 

Slowly he laid his skull on their chest, and the slow beat of their heart dragged him away from the present, and into the mists of the past. The first time he got the guts to kiss them in the pouring rain, that time he demanded to bond with them in the middle of a park on New Year’s, the first time he had even seen such a small and sickly human right outside his bar…

His hand curled around their own, and he opened his eye sockets. “ya know. it’s gonna be a hell of a day tomorrow. we’re gonna go out to the beach. just you and me. just like i promised. we’ll pick up shells. ya like doing that sorta thing.” 

**Ba thump**

**Ba thump**

**Ba thump**

His grip tightened just a smidge, and he could already see bruises forming along that sickly skin. “come on. ya promised me, doll. ya promised me another year. ya the good one. ya always keep your fucking promises.” 

**Ba thump**

**Ba thump**

**Ba thump**

He shut his sockets again, and dug deep within his soul, within his mind, within that last shred of hope that force his body to keep moving despite wanting to give up and die so long ago. “one more year, doll. that’s all i wanna ask. that’s all i’ll ever ask. just gimme one year to be a better monster. a better lover. a better soulmate.” 

**Ba thump**

**Ba thump**

**Ba thump**

“one more, doll. just one…”

**Ba thump…**

**Ba thump…**

**Ba….**

"doll?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was a thing. I've always wanted to write a mourning Red, and here we are... Or are we. Ending's pretty vague. XD
> 
> Know what isn't vague? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
